Only Shallow
by I.M. Elizabeth
Summary: When Mello is watching Misa, he stumbles upon a very interesting moment between her and Kira.  This however, sparks his competitive side and he longs to try the game with his lover at home.  Mello/OC   Light/Misa  *Lemon*


Mello had been watching Misa for weeks now, staring blankly at the computer screen before him. She was, in short a bore. She did the same things day after day, nothing out of the ordinary nothing that would suggest that she was the second Kira.

He bit off the corner of a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand and ran a hand though his hair.

"How much longer are we going to watch this girl Mello?"

He shrugged and turned to glance at the woman sprawled out in his lap, sketching in a notebook absentmindedly. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she wore one of his black button up shirts.

She turned to wink at him over her shoulder, which was pleasantly bared, the collar of her shirt slipping off in such a way that he could see the little half moon birthmark on her shoulder.

"Soon enough Layla. She'll slip up eventually." he said calmly.

Layla playfully rubbed her foot underneath Mello's chin. He tried not to react towards the feel of her silk stockings, keeping his eyes firmly on the woman he suspected was the second Kira.

Misa was now undressing and Mello sighed, this woman Kira had chosen as his partner was pretty in a pretentious sort of way. But, not exactly what he would have chosen. He suspected Kira was a prideful sort of man, the sort of man who liked to have a trophy on his arm. The sort of man who would never be questioned by a mere woman.

He watched Misa pull on garters and a corset and he snorted as she surveyed herself in the mirror. She thrust her hair around and stood in various poses Mello assumed she thought were sexy while putting on that little pout that Mello had lately found so annoying. She brushed her hair and applied lipstick as well, the red staining her lips like some sort of bloody petal.

Suddenly she turned, her features lit with joy. A man walked inside the room, his brown hair slightly tousled.

Mello leaned forward slightly, biting off another chunk of his chocolate bar. Was this Kira? This boring plain looking man? He seemed arrogant enough though, facing the other way when Misa threw her arms around him, thrusting her lips onto his own.

Kira appeared disinterested however, and Mello thought it was almost cruel the way he ignored her advances. However, Misa did not appear to be as stupid as she looked, and Mello watched intently as she slid her fingers up Kira's shirt. Kira flushed suddenly and she leaned in for another kiss. This time, Kira appeared slightly more responsive.

He whispered something in her ear and she began to pull him into another room off camera. Quickly switching views, Mello now began to watch the two of them from their bedroom. This was getting interesting, very interesting indeed.

"So," he said to himself, "The great killer Kira has such _human_ desires."

Layla blinked and sat up suddenly, placing her sketchpad and pencil on the desk hastily. "What's up?" she asked, "Has Kira shown up?"

Mello jumped, having been so engrossed in the idea behind Kira having a lover that he had forgotten Layla had been sitting there. He bit his chocolate in such a way that only on square remained. "He and Misa are about to have sex." he said, tilting his head in an almost owlish manner.

"Perv." Layla stated plainly, "And I suppose you're going to watch them?"

However, she too crawled over to Mello's side and sat firmly in between his legs. Mello's hand gripped her waist and he hooked his chin over her shoulder. "You want to see too hmm?"

She rolled her eyes looking annoyed and Mello grinned, turning his attention back to the computer screen.

The couple was now undressing one another, Misa slowly unbuttoning Kira's shirt with a slow kind of reverence. He however did not extend the woman the same courtesy, sliding her dress of hastily with an almost lazy impatience.

Kira stared down at Misa as she kissed his chest, taking care to draw little circles on his skin with her tongue, after a moment nipping playfully at his chin and neck. Mello watched with facination as Kira bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back a moan.

Misa seemed to respond to this too, her face flushing in a way that he almost considered pretty, the blush flooding down her chest and into the curves of the black laced bra she wore under her corset.

Mello's grip tightened on Layla, who watched the spectacle with an odd mixture of both amusement and fascination. He became faintly aware of the melted chocolate on his thumb and forefinger and he rubbed them together, slightly smearing the silky sugary mess.

Without thinking he raised his fingers to her lips, pressing the chocolate against her mouth. Mello heard her laugh a bit and she began to suck intently on his fingers, savoring the sweet taste mixed with the saltiness of his skin.

Mello turned his attention back to the computer screen, where Misa's head was thrown back lustily now. Kira's hand tangled in her long blonde hair as he kissed down her collarbone. His hand now moved down her back lazily pulling and untangling the corset strings as he kissed lower and lower, his mouth coming to rest on the dewy skin between her breasts.

He could see Misa's mouth forming Kira's name and he vaguely wished he had audio so he could hear how she sounded.

Slowly, Mello pulled his finger out of Layla's mouth, laughing slightly when she nipped at him playfully. He rubbed her bottom lip generously with his forefinger and tilted his lips against her ear. "You know Layla, I think we can do much better than Kira at this hmm?"

She snorted, glancing at him. "No, Mello."

Mello smirked, he liked to fight and to convince her to do things was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Look at them," he scoffed, pulling Layla closer to him so that her back was pressed against his chest. "Kira doesn't feel anything for her, even though she's pretty and is willing to give him anything."

Kira now had gotten both Misa's corset and bra completely off and he stared appraisingly at her, as if he was marking up her value. She smiled up at him and slowly began to unbutton his slacks, her hand trailing lovingly down his thigh.

"See?" Mello purred, "He's not really reacting for her. He's putting on such a show. We're so much better..."

Mello's voice trailed off and he slowly began to fondle Layla through the fabric of his button up shirt, rubbing gently as little peaks began to appear on her breasts. He smirked, glancing at her face and watching her bite her lip, her face flushing a pale shade of pink.

"But you," he crooned into her ear, brushing back her hair with his hand, "You react to me so honestly don't you Kiska?"

Mello pinched one of the peaks through the fabric and Layla couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper, "Mello..." she panted, "I-I think we need to be concentrating on Kira."

He grinned and lifted his hand to cup her face, their lips crashing against one another. He pulled away from her quickly, resting their foreheads together as he spoke. She stared at him through her gray eyes lazily, her eyes lidded and seducing as if daring him to touch her. He smirked leaning down to place his lips over the her birthmark, flattening his tongue against it and sucking on the skin there.

Unable to help herself Layla let out a soft moan, her fingers tangling in Mello's hair.

"Look at you Kiska." he purred, rubbing his nose against her neck. "You're so neglected, a little kiss is making you moan. My poor Kiska, I haven't been paying proper attention to you have I?"

He kissed her again now, more forcefully, his hands cupped lovingly around her breasts. Layla leaned into him, clinging to the lapels of his leather jacket and pulling him as close as she could.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away abruptly, returning his focus on the computer where Misa now lay on the bed, Kira thrusting into her roughly.

Layla looked quite confused now and she stared at Mello, tilting her head. "What...why'd you stop?"

_I've got you now._ Mello thought, grinning inwardly. However, he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you're right. We should concentrate on the Kira investigation."

She let out a little whimper and turned over on him, blocking his view of the laptop. She pressed her lips close to his ear, "Don't stop."

He grinned at her, "But you said no earlier. No means no."

"Mello!" she whimpered now, her face flushing gorgeously. "That's unfair! I want it now."

He shrugged and tilted his head past her so he could look at the computer. This however, made Layla jealous and she grabbed his chin making him face her again, a fiery lust in her eyes.

He bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling and he shrugged again, "Not now Kiska, watching Kira should be our top priority."

Gently he picked her up and set her down beside him, patting her head before pretending to watch the computer again.

After a moment of staring at him indigently Layla reached over and closed the laptop. Mello turned to face her, raising an eyebrow as if to ask her what she was going to do about it.

She crawled up into his lap, bumping his chin with her nose and kissing the scarred side of his face gently. Then she looked up at him innocently. The corners of Mello's mouth twitched as she spoke.

"Take me, Mello."

He crashed his lips against hers, tasting cigarettes and chocolate on her tongue. She pulled gently on his bottom lip before releasing it slowly with her teeth.

He noticed slightly amid all their kissing that she was rubbing her breasts with her small hands in small practiced circles.

He pulled away from their kiss and gently pushed her hands away, rubbing her firmly with his thumbs. Her head lolled against her shoulders and she gripped his wrists firmly.

Slowly, his fingers traveled to the buttons on his shirt and he slowly undid each one, Layla squirming impatiently.

"It'll be much nicer if we take our time." he said, still focusing intently on the buttons.

"Please Mello!" she begged, "Hurry."

He said nothing, but quickened his pace slightly until the shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing her bare breasts. He found himself incredibly pleased that there was no bra to tamper with and he set to work, sucking gently on her skin.

She called out his name sweetly and he flushed, tightening his hold around her waist.

After a few more minutes he pulled away, removing his coat and vest. Layla's eyes glittered lustfully and she trailed her nails and lips down his torso, Mello rubbing his fingers down her spine as she did so.

Her nimble fingers undid the laces on Mello's leather pants and he sighed as the cool air hit him. After a moment of admiring Layla attempted to push him backwards onto the couch. However, Mello quickly righted himself and took hold of her wrists firmly, pushing her back on the leather couch where he straddled her. Her sweat soaked skin made her slide against Mello slightly.

"No." he said firmly, "I'm in charge."

He pulled out a condom from his pocket and opened it, handing it to her as he kicked off his leather pants.

He stroked her through her panties, noticing that they were already thoroughly soaked as Layla slid the condom on him, having to stop for a moment to let out a moan while he pet her.

Mello lay on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him kissing his neck gently. He grinned, continuing to stroke her through her panties, flushing pleasantly as Layla gave little gasps of breathy delight in his ear. Her hips were now beginning to thrust into his own and he adored the way she looked up at him through begging pleading eyes.

However, Mello had a feeling he was testing her patience when stopped, lifting himself up to gaze at her. She squirmed slightly, trying to meet his body with her hips but was unable to do so.

"Mello," she panted, "Please."

He kissed her generously and entered her. The moan that escaped her lips almost finished him right there and he bit back his own cry of pleasure.

She was arching her back into him, the cold metal of his crucifix against her chest. It was midway through the third thrust that Mello couldn't hold back anymore and he groaned her name. His head thrusted back and Layla's fingers found their way to his scalp, tugging on the golden hair gently. His mouth opened widely in a silent cry of pleasure.

Both of their faces were flushed with heat, Mello's sweat mixing in with Layla's and dampening the couch beneath them, giving them even more friction.

Every one of Mello's thrusts elicited a soft sweet 'oh' from Layla and he loved how musical it sounded, how he was enough to make her cry out in such pleasure.

She licked at his neck, wrapping her lips sweetly around his collarbone while he continued thrusting into her, trying desperately to make her cry out.

Now though, the pleasure was getting intense, building in Mello's abdomen like a dam and he pulled her up against him in a sitting position with a groan. They rocked back and forth, faster and faster. He gazed intently into her eyes, biting his lip at the sheer beauty of her face. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, cheeks flushed hot, her mouth opening and closing with each 'Oh' she spoke. For a moment Mello thought that he might not be able to last long enough until he heard Layla cry out loudly, sheer and guttural. Her hips stiffened and she held him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh God, Mello!"

The cry was enough to elicit his own release and he swore loudly, dipping her back like a dancer did with a partner. Mello pushed himself into her, nearly crying when the sensation of release spilled from him as he thrusted mindlessly. Several swear words fell from his lips and he could faintly hear Layla's own cry mixing in with his.

The pleasure crashed and faded like waves in their wake, leaving both of them trembling. They stared at each other, both exhausted, He kissed Layla's lips gently, feeling her smile and she reached up a shaking hand to brush back sweaty blond locks from his face.

After recollecting himself Mello pulled her down against him, collapsing against the couch's armrest. After a moment of weak, tired tugging he managed to pull down the blanket that lay over the back of the couch. He spread it out over them, making sure Layla was covered.

After a moment she reached over onto the coffee table to grab for her cigarettes and lighter. She lit the tobacco and inhaled deeply, passing it to Mello. He took a long drag and blew a small ring of smoke over her head noting slightly that it looked like a halo and she laughed quietly. Her fingers trailed up and down his chest, relaxing him and he rubbed swirls onto her shoulders as they lay together. After finishing the cigarette he put it out in the ashtray that rested beside the laptop. His hand hovered over the laptop for a moment as if to open it but Layla pulled his hand back.

She kissed his hand gently, cradling it between both of her own and closed her eyes. "Kira can wait til the morning," she murmured sleepily. "I'm sure he and that girl are asleep by now. I feel bad for her though, she's never had any session as good as ours just now."

Mello snorted and clucked his tongue, "You were decent." he teased, however when he looked down he saw that she had already fallen asleep. Without thinking he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before shutting his own eyes and falling into his own dreams.


End file.
